Proters The Caliums
by imperial-san
Summary: Hace miles de años un meteorito se estrello contra la tierra, exitinguiendo asi a los dinosaurios, pero ¿por que existimos los humanos? el meteorito en cuestion contenia un mineral precioso, este es el "Calium" gracias a este mineral la vida en la tierra surgio, pero un grupo de personas tenia ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales, ellos mismos se nombraron la raza calium...
1. Nuevos Amigos

_**1/12**_

-Dialogos-

" _pensamientos_ "

 _~Recuerdos~_

 **Summary completo-** **Hace miles de años un meteorito se estrelló contra la tierra extinguiendo asi a los dinosaurios, pero... ¿por que existimos los Humanos?, el meteorito en cuestión contenía "radiación" la radiación proviene de un mineral llamado "Calium", los pocos animales que sobrevivieron al impacto del meteorito fueron afectados por esta radiación, asi fue como se generó la "evolución". Cuando estuvimos suficientemente evolucionados algunos de nosotros conservamos en nuestra sangre el mineral que traía consigo el meteorito, las personas que lo conservaron desarrollaron habilidades sobrenaturales, además, ay una leyenda, hace tiempo las personas con el "Calium" en su sangre formaron una raza llamada los "Caliums", esta raza fue poco conocida ya que al parecer se mantenían ocultos, nadie sabe el por qué, años tras año, década tras década, milenio tras milenio, esto se fue olvidando hasta el punto de ya dejar de existir, pero gracias a unas personas el "Calium" se activó de nuevo trayendo todas las habilidades sobre naturales... ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?, ¿por qué esas personas activaron las habilidades?, ¿cómo las conocían?, pero lo más importante... ¿qué paso con los poseedores de habilidades?**

/Nota-Pondré links de imágenes hasta el final del fanfic, para que se den una mayor idea de lo que describo/

 **~Proters The Caliums~**

 **Capítulo 1 - Nuevos Amigos**

-Un sujeto desconocido, con una capa negra con los bordes rojos, una máscara negra, unos googles negros y una chaqueta negra desabrochada, abajo una camisa blanca, también llevaba guantes negros de cuero sin dedos y por supuesto botas negras, ese era el tipo que la había salvado… por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que, no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, el tipo me volteo a mirar de reojo, lo pude notar, aunque se volteo rápidamente, aquel tipo saco lo que parecía un cuchillo totalmente negro con los bordes blancos, se puso de frente a aquellos sujetos y dijo.-

-¿Ya saben quién soy… no? Por qué mejor no desaparecen de mi vista-su voz se me hacía terriblemente familiar, los tipos que intentaron atacarnos retrocedieron, pero salió uno a toda velocidad, el tipo con la máscara solo dijo-que fastidio-mientras corría hacia él, lo último que mire fue que un cuerpo partido a la mitad que caía alado mío, así es era el tipo que me había atacado, el tipo de la máscara me tiro su capa para taparme los ojos, yo por miedo la tome y la pegue a mis ojos y oídos, ya que se empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor, el olor de esa capa también era muy familiar, algunos segundos después la capa fue retirada de mis ojos y el tipo se la volvió a poner, lo único que dijo fue-vengan-mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un cristal azul, lo tiro al suelo y un circulo azul con algunos símbolos raros aparecieron alrededor de nosotras, en menos de un segundo estábamos en otra parte, parecía algún tipo de cuartel militar, el tipo con la máscara simplemente camino como si nada hubiese pasado, lo trate de seguir pero unos soldados me detuvieron, pero, no era soldados normales, estaban armados pero su ropa era diferente, no alcance a apreciarlos bien ya que llego lo que parecía un doctor, o más bien un científico, traía puesto la típica bata blanca y abajo el típico uniforme azul, solo que traía una pechera blanca, tenía un portapapeles en sus manos, nos miró y dijo que lo acompañáramos, al principio no queríamos ir pero luego decidimos que sí, nos llevó a una tipo sala de interrogación en la que nos sentamos, el instalo una cámara y se sentó delante nuestra, leyó lo que sea que trajera en el portapapeles y dijo con un tono relajado.-

-Bien, haber según este informe-el tipo tomo del portapapeles 2 imágenes una era una foto mía y otra de mi amiga.-ustedes cuentan con habilidades especiales… la invisibilidad que no es estable y posiblemente alguna habilidad de desastre masivo que se activa mediante los sentimientos y/o emociones… ¿estoy en lo correcto?-pregunto, yo me sorprendí porque el sabia la habilidad de mi amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hablar mi amiga tomo la palabra.-

-¿y cómo sabes eso? Y exactamente qué quieres de nosotras-pregunto sin rodeos Hirako, aunque la acababa de conocer era una buena chica, ella tiene el pelo verde que le llega hasta la cintura, lleva una sudadera gris/azulada, la sudadera trae gorro pero no se lo pone lo que le da un aspecto más guapo, lleva pantalón café claro y tenis grises, tiene tez morena y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.-

-Sin rodeos ¿he?, me gusta tu actitud, bueno procederé a hacerles algunas preguntas y todo este interrogatorio dependerá de lo que digan-dijo mientras nos miraba fijamente, tomo unas gafas negras y se las puso.-

-¿y eso que quiere decir?-pregunte ya que no había entendido del todo.-

-Significa que depende de lo que respondamos, es lo que harán con nosotras-dijo Hirako mientras miraba fijamente a aquel sujeto-¿cierto o me equivoco?-dijo sin rodeos de nuevo.-

-Estas en lo cierto Hirako…-eso nos sorprendió a ambas, como sabia el nombre de Hirako, ¿se conocían?, deseche esa idea al ver la cara de Hirako que también estaba sorprendida, lo mire fijamente y le pregunte.-

-¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre?-el clavo su vista en mi mientras decía.-

-Es porque yo sé todo de ustedes, eso responde tu pregunta… Naruko-esta vez había dicho mi nombre, ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Un acosador? No, no era eso, era algo mucho más grande, me lo decía mi intuición.-

-Explícate por favor-pidió amablemente Hirako.-

-Con mucho gusto señoritas, verán ustedes tienen unas extrañas habilidades, la de Hirako es la invisibilidad, y la de Naruko es desconocida, aunque como dije antes, presumiblemente es alguna habilidad de destrucción masiva, ya sabes por lo que paso en tu instituto, necesito que me digas todos los detalles-ante esto yo me sorprendí un poco ¿Cómo es que el sabia eso? Pero lo más importante ¿era mi culpa? Voltee hacía con Hirako y ella asintió, dando a entender que se lo contara.-

-Está bien… lo que paso fue...-

 _Era un día normal en mi instituto, ya íbamos por la última hora cuando sonó la alarma de incendios, todos nos dirigimos al punto de reunión, pero a mitad del trayecto unos tipos que evidentemente no era de nuestro instituto nos metieron a una aula vacía, algunos traían metralletas, conocía las armas por los juegos que juega mi hermano, los tipos empezaron a bajarse los pantalones, para violar a las chicas, fue entonces que uno me tomo y yo simplemente grite de pánico, entonces fue cuando todo empezó, un gran terremoto ataco a la ciudad, el instituto temblaba como nunca, falto poco para que los techos y paredes empezara a caer, ya que el instituto era de 5 pisos más la azotea, nosotros nos encontrábamos en el piso número 3, el terremoto se intensifico y lo último que mire fue como un gran pedazo de concreto caía sobre mí, desperté 30 minutos después, todo el instituto estaba hecho pedazos, me dolían mis brazos y no podía moverme, fue cuando una tipa que no conocía se acercó a mí y me cargo mientras corría, ella se metió a algunos escombros de lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, al parecer algo de ese edificio seguía en pie, me dejo suavemente en el suelo y espero sentada a que yo pudiera reaccionar, ya después de reaccionar ella me conto sobre como unos sujetos están tras de mí, y que también están tras de ella, ya que nosotras al parecer poseemos unas extrañas habilidades, desde ese edificio se miraba mi instituto en ruinas asi que me dijo que observara, efectivamente había unas 5 camionetas totalmente blancas, de todas ella bajaron tipos con rifles de asalto, me asuste ya que los tipos me miraron, ella noto esto asi que empezamos a correr, de nuevo, en el camino ella me dijo que se llamaba Hirako, yo le dije que me llamaba Naruko, conversamos sobre una y otras cosas, nos hicimos amigas, después de 30 minutos de correr descansamos en un callejón pero este no tenía salida, fue cuando unos tipos nos alcanzaron, un tipo se nos acercó con una pistola, para ser específicos un revolver, nos iba a disparar cuando entro en escena ese sujeto enmascarado_

-Lo demás ya lo sabe- dije terminando de contra mi historia, el me miró fijamente y dijo.-

-" _mis 2 sospechas ahora tienen una probabilidad más alta de ser ciertas"_ … como sea deben estar cansadas, porque no toman un descanso en nuestras habitaciones-luego de decir esto un soldado entro y nos guio hasta las habitaciones, las 2 nos recostamos en la misma cama, yo susurre un 'buenas noches', este fue contestado con otro 'buenas noches', luego de esto caí rendida, por fin algo de descanso.-

- **Sala de Reunión De Los PTC** -

-hmm, ya veo, la probabilidad de que Naruko tenga el poder de algún desastre natural/masivo aumentan, ¿Qué más?.-

-Bueno señor también la posibilidad de que los que adquieran o tengan estas habilidades también adquieren una habilidad secundaria que sería estar calmado en situaciones peligrosas, o algo por el estilo, un ejemplo sería el de nuestro soldado más eficaz Naruto, el no siente nada al matar a alguna persona y siempre esta calmado y piensa las cosas con calma-dijo el que anteriormente había interrogado a Hirako y Naruko.-

-Ya veo, has un informe detallado de todo lo que pasó y entrégamelo.-

-Si señor-dijo mientras se retiraba.-

- _ **Fin Del Capitulo**_ -

 **Información extra:**

 **Naruko: Cabello rubio en 2 coletas que le llega al torso, ojos azules como el mar, una tez bronceada, viste una chaqueta negra con naranja y una mini-falta azul, sus calcetas que le llegan a las rodillas y unos tenis negros, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas**

 **Hirako: Cabello verde intenso, le llega hasta la cintura, lo tiene suelto, lleva una sudadera/chamarra gris claro, el gorro de esta sudadera es rojo intenso, un pantalón café claro pegado, unos tenis grises, también lleva lo que parece ser un cubre bocas rojo intenso, y unos guantes de lana negros sin dedos**

 **Naruto (Soldado): Capa negra con los bordes rojos, mascara negra, googles negros, chaqueta negra desabrochada dejando ver una camisa blanca con un símbolo extraño, unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, botas negras y unos aretes (2) en el oído derecho eran verdes intensos**

 _ **Links- (quitar espacios)**_

 **Mascara- Temporalmente suspendido**

 **Cuchillo-Temporalmente Suspendido**

 **Hola chicos xD, ustedes diran- otra historia, que pasara con las otras :v, pero tranquilos no abandonare NADA solo me tome un muuuy largo descanso xD, tratare de ser mas puntual, y pronto un nuevo cap de El Duo Perfecto!, bueno nos vemos luego!**

 **/Cualquier falta de ortografia avisarme y la corregire lo mas rapido que pueda/**


	2. Empieza La Accion

_**2/12**_

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos_ "

 _~Recuerdos~_

 **~Proters The Caliums~**

 **-Empieza La Accion-**

-¡Hermano ya llegue a casa!-Dijo Naruko mientras abría la puerta de un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para 4 personas, al no recibir respuesta alguna de su hermano se adentró en el cuarto de Naruto ignorando los múltiples letreros en la puerta que decían "no pasar" lo que miro la dejo sin habla…-

-… ¿hmm? La puerta… está abierta-Dijo Naruto mientras entraba al departamento, el miro las luces prendidas asi que supuso que su hermana ya había regresado-Naruko, ¿ya regresaste? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-Pregunto Naruto, pero esta pregunta no fue contestada, Naruto dejo las bolsas de comida que había ido a comprar al supermercado en la mesa y camino hasta la habitación de Naruko, esta quedaba justo alado de su habitación, y pudo notar que la puerta de su cuarto estaba entre abierta y ay estaba Naruko, el rápidamente entro pero antes de darse cuenta Naruko ya lo tenía contra el suelo y le reclamaba.-

-¡TU HABITACION! ¡ES UN DESASTRE!-Es lo único que decía Naruko, y evidentemente podíamos observa en la habitación muchas cosas tiradas, entre esas cosas estaban incluidas, Ramen instantáneo, latas de soda y ropa, enfrente de todo ese desorden estaba la computadora de Naruto, en esta se podía observar un juego, al parecer de la categoría "Shooter", a pocos metros de su computadora se encontraba su cama, junto a una ventana que estaba tapada con unas cortinas negras, en la cama había más y más ramen instantáneo por supuesto con las respectivas latas de soda, Naruko fue y quito las cortinas de golpe dejando que los rayos de sol por fin entraran a esa habitación, ahora el desorden se hacía un poco más claro, ya que, no solo había ramen y latas de soda, sino que también había platos de comida tirados por doquier, y mucha muuuuuuuuuucha comida chatarra, Naruko al ver esto le salieron múltiples venas en la frente, esta solo levantaba su puño a paso lento mientras gritaba-NA **-** RU **-** TOOOOO-Todo lo que pudo hacer Naruto fue pedir piedad… que evidentemente no consiguió.-

 **~ 1 Hora Después ~**

-¿Entendiste?, la casa debe quedar limpia ya que vendrán unos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?-le recordaba Naruko a Naruto por centésima vez.-

-Sí, sí de todas maneras yo estaré en mi habitación-Le dijo Naruto con un tono cansado, limpiar solamente su habitación había llevado mucho esfuerzo, en ese momento Naruto recordó lo que iba a preguntar-Oye Naruko.-

-Dime-Respondió Naruko mientras terminaba de lavar los últimos platos sucios

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?… no mejor dicho ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?-dijo Naruto mientras le hacía un nudo a un bolsa de basura, ante esto Naruko se sobresaltó ya que no debía decirle a Naruto lo que paso.-

-¿Haaa?...Bueno…veras… me quede en la casa de una amiga jeje-Dijo Naruko un tanto nerviosa, aunque su hermano pareciera un adicto a los videojuegos, otaku, flojo, bueno para nada, en realidad era muy listo, Naruto se le quedo viendo por un tiempo y después de evaluar su reacción como por 2 minutos, que por cierto a Naruko le parecieron eternos, solo dijo un "te creo" mientras salía a sacar esa bolsa de basura, Naruko suspiro de alivio y se fue a su sala encendió la TV y miro que estaban dando unas Noticias algo interesantes.-

 _ **~Asi que continuando con el reporte siguen habiendo extraños asesinatos, esta mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo de 3 personas, una de ellas tenía un arma en la mano las otras dos solo tenían jeringas, según los expertos, el líquido que contenían estas jeringas eran somníferos, y de echo tu dijiste que tenías un teoría ¿no compañero?...~**_

 _ **~Asi es Alice, esta teoría se basa en los cadáveres, ya que, estas no pueden ser simples coincidencias, pasare a explicar esto primero, los asesinatos han sido a personas que prácticamente no tienen absolutamente nada en su expediente, ni si quiera su nombre, prácticamente no existen, ya que, las pruebas de ADN echas a estos cadáveres no coinciden con nadie del país, pero coinciden entre los cuerpos, osea que tienen la misma sangre, por lo tanto tienen algún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo, estos asesinatos también han sido a personas que tenían grandes vehículos, estos generalmente van armados y siempre tienen somníferos, asi que mi teoría es que talvez ay algún tipo de organización secreta que está mandando a estas personas a secuestrar gente, por lo que deduzco, ay alguien, una persona que sabe todo esto y está matando a esta gente, por el bien de todos~**_

 _ **~valla, gracias por esta gran teoría compañero~**_

 _ **~No hay problema Alice, en otras noticias el Instituto Sakurami fue atacado ayer, cave recalcar que fue el mismo día en que se encontraron los cadáveres, asi que temporalmente se suspenden las clases en dicho instituto~**_

 _ **~¿Qué paso en el instituto compañero?~**_

 _ **~Al parecer hubo algún tipo de ataque terrorista, no se saben muy bien los detalles~**_

 _ **~Creo que tu teoría puede cobrar algo más de fuerza ¿no?~**_

 _ **~Tienes razón Alice~**_

-valla sí que han ocurrido cosas locas ¿he?-Dijo Hirako sentada alado de Naruko.-

-Si… ni que lo digas… ¡ESPERA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-Grito un poco asustada Naruko.-

-Pase hace 5 minutos, tu hermano estaba afuera sacando la basura, por cierto quisiera presentarte a Noha- Noha es un chico algo bajito con un cabello blanco rizado, tiene tez blanca y viste un camisa blanca de botones, estos están abrochados hasta su cuello tiene un jean azul y unos tenis negros, a decir verdad es un chico normal, sus ojos son cafés/oscuros-te presentaría a Ryden **/N/A/-Se pronuncia/dice Raiden/** pero se quedó afuera con tu hermano.-

-hmm eso es raro, Naruto no suele estar con gente, como sea, ¿quieren un vaso con agua o algo de beber?-

 **~Afuera~**

-¿Por qué estás aquí? puedo reconocer tu presencia… "Tenshi kuro"[Ángel Negro].-Dijo Naruto con una voz fría mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío.-

-Me reconociste… "Dark Hero" [Héroe Oscuro].-Dijo el ahora reconocido "Tenshi Kuro" [Ángel Negro] con una sonrisa, "Tenshi Kuro" tenía el pelo rubio pero no era un rubio color sol, era un rubio oscuro, tenía tez blanca y llevaba una chamarra negra con gorro la chamarra (Sudadera, Polero Etc) era de cremallera y tenía un tipo de cadena rodeándole el cuello (Tratare de poner un Link).-

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar más privado?-Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un cristal morado de entre sus ropas, Naruto vestía una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra desabrochada, un pantalón azul oscuro y unos tenis negros, antes de que el pudiera lanzar el cristal al suelo "Tenshi" le sostuvo la mano y le dijo.-

-Alto, no he venido a pelear…vine con unos amigos,-dijo el mientras señalaba la casa levemente, Naruto solo le contesto.-

-¿Crees que dejare pasar la oportunidad de matarte? Tu habilidad me será útil-lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello al suelo, los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos intensos, "Tenshi" sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas e intento apuñalar a Naruto, este salto rápidamente, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.-

-Asi que asi es como robas las habilidades "Dark Hero"-Dijo "Tenshi" mientras salía corriendo a la casa de Naruto y Naruko, Naruto fue tras el.-

 **~En La Casa~**

-Hola, ya volvi-

-¿ha? O mira Naruko él es Ryden.-Dijo Hirako mientras señalaba a "Tenshi", de tras de el entro Naruto, él se sentó en un silla de la cocina.-

-Y bien, ¿de qué me perdí?-dijo Ryden mientras se sentaba alado de Noha.-

-De nada, ¿Qué hablabas con el hermano de Naruko?-Pregunto Hirako algo intrigada, Naruko puso atención, a Noha le daba un poco igual.-

-Estábamos hablando de el terrorismo de hoy en día, al parecer le interesa bastante ese tema-dijo Ryden mintiendo, aunque nadie lo noto.-

-No sabía que ha mi hermano le gustaran esas cosas-Dijo Naruko mientras cambiaba de canal a la TV.-

-Créeme, él sabe más de lo que crees-Dijo Ryden en un susurro, Naruko alcanzo a oírlo pero no le tomo atención.-

 **~En La Cocina~**

-Si asi es… si él está aquí…pues es simple el plan es…-Decía Naruto en la cocina por medio de su teléfono celular.-

 **~Afuera De La Casa De Naruto Y Naruko~**

-*Susurro* Bien chicos este es el plan…-decía lo que parecía otro terrorista de los que salieron en la TV, esta vez eran alrededor de 5 hombres esperando en la puerta, otros 5 en la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, y otros 10 preparándose para tirar la pared de la cocina, sin mencionar a los 20 que estaban arriba del techo de la casa, todos vestidos de blanco, un saco blanco, camisa de botones blanca, pantalón blanco, botas blancas y una gorra blanca que con la sombra que esta gorra proporcionaba, les daba un aspecto sobrio ya que sus ojos no se podían distinguir-¡AHORA!-grito el líder mientras todos accionaban el plan.-

 **~Adentro~**

-Los 5 de la puerta no tardaron en tomar aparición y tumbaron la puerta, entraron con armas tipo MP5 y mandaron a Naruko, Hirako, Noha y a Ryden a la esquina de la sala, otros 5 salieron de la cocina y también traían consigo unas MP5, los restantes sacaron a Naruto a golpes, 3 tenían navajas y 2 jeringas, cuando amarraron a Naruto y lo lanzaron a la sala cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas para luego decir-¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A "TENSHI KURO"! ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTA AQUÍ!-Ryden volteo a mirar a Naruto y Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria, nadie los vio cabe recalcar, Ryden sabía que estaba acabado asi que hizo una total locura.-

-¡Yo soy "Tenshi Kuro" pero… ¿Por qué solo llevarme a mí? Ustedes buscan los poderes ¿cierto? Aquí tenemos a 3 Portadore posible portador-Dijo Ryden lanzándoles miradas a sus amigos y a Naruto, los "secuestradores" no tuvieron más remedio que atar a todos, Naruto estaba estupefacto no pensó en esa posibilidad, pero algo ocurrido, algo que no estaba en sus planes, el techo se rompió y de el cayeron los 20 hombres que estaban esperando, pero algo era diferente…su ojos… sus ojos eran completamente rojos, ay se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ryden había llamado a su líder "Kami no shi" [Muerte Divina], era la única portadora de poderes que tenía 2 poderes naturalmente, ¿Qué quiere decir? Que ella había nacido con 2 poderes, algo imposible, el primer poder era de control de mentes, el segundo sigue siendo desconocido, estos soldados ya controlados empezaron a masacrar a sus antiguos colegas, Naruto se liberó ya que no lo habían atado realmente, tomo una MP5 del suelo y empezó a disparar a los ya controlados soldados.-

-¡RAPIDO DISPARENLES A LOS DE OJOS ROJO!-Ordeno Naruto refiriéndose a los hipnotizados, todos abrieron fuego, Naruko, Hirako y Noha se quedaron en un esquina sin hacer nada, solo cubriéndose con sus manos, Ryden por otro lado se puso un guantes negros de cuero y se quitó la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello, saco un cuchillo, o más precisos una especie de espada corta, era más grande que una daga pero no tanto como para ser una espada, él se lanzó contra Naruto, Naruto dejo la MP5 en el suelo por falta de balas, las cosas quedaron asi, de 20 hipnotizados no quedo ninguno y del otro lado quedaron 2 heridos y 1 casi intacto, Naruto sintió como Ryden se lanzó contra el con su peligrosa espada corta, Naruto lo que hizo fue poner la palma de su mano enfrente de él y segundos después una fuerte corriente de aire empujo a Ryden hacia atrás, Naruto aprovecho y corrió a su habitación, Necesitaba prepararse.-

-Asi que ese es… ¡Control de aire comprimido! ¡UNO DE LOS TANTOS PODERES QUE ROBASTE!-Grito Ryden, sorprendiendo a Todos los presentes, Naruto ¿poseía habilidades? Pero la habilidad era ¿robar?, Naruko no comprendía nada, y sus invitados menos, que querían decir con "Tenshi Kuro", Ryden ¿que tenía que ver en esto?, Naruto salió de su habitación, con su traje de batalla / **/N/A/En el cap 1 se describe/**.-

-Toma-Dijo lanzándole un cristal azul al único sujeto que no parecía herido-Lleva a todos a un lugar seguro…Tengo asuntos que atender-Dijo mientras miraba a Ryden, su mirada no se notaba gracias a su máscara y googles, pero era una de muy pocos amigos, Ryden solo sonrió y el soldado hizo lo que se le había ordenado.-

-Por fin solos ¿he?-Dijo Ryden con una sonrisa altanera, poso la mirada en Naruto y se puso listo para atacar-Cuando quieras, ladrón-Soltó Ryden, acabando estas palabras Naruto se lanzó con su cuchillo en mano, Ryden defendió parando la apuñalada que iba directo a su cuello, Naruto con la ayuda de su poder "aire comprimido" salto hacia arriba y ya en el cielo se puso boca abajo mirando fijamente a Ryden, poso su mano izquierda extendida con la palma al sol activo la habilidad y eso lo hizo impulsarse a una velocidad bestial, Ryden preparándose para el golpe salto con su espada corta en mano, ambos chocaron el filo de sus armas creando un sonoro golpe de metales, ambos aterrizaron y guardaron distancia uno del otro, Naruto sintió un pequeño corte en su hombro derecho, fue cuando se dio cuenta, la espada de Ryden estaba desecha, solo la mitad quedaba, la otra mitad la tenía incrustada en el hombro, de dicha mitad espada se derramaba sangre pero aparte un líquido verde espeso, exacto, la mitad que Naruto tenía clavada, tenía veneno-JAJAJA EN 15 MINUTOS DESPIDETE DEL MUNDO JAJAJA-Reía sin para Ryden proclamándose vencedor de la batalla, Naruto sonrió bajo su máscara y se la quitó, lanzándola a un lado.-

-15 minutos… serán más que suficientes-Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba el trozo de espada del hombro, la mano izquierda le ardía a morir pero no mostraría debilidad, estiro su mano derecha en dirección a Ryden y una pequeña esfera que tenía exactamente el tamaño de una pelota de pingpong, dicha esfera era de color azul claro por dentro y por fuera era un azul mucho más fuerte- "Reload And Fireee" [Recargar y Disparar]-Exclamo Naruto mientras la pequeña esfera azul disparaba pequeños y cortos rayos azules constantemente, Ryden tiro lo que quedaba de su espada y evitaba todos los tiros-"Pawā hari" [Agujas de Energía]-Volvió a exclamar mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de pequeñas agujas azules, todas apuntando a una misma personas, Ryden, Ryden corría hacia todos lados pero era inevitable, las agujas que por desgracia lo alcanzaban estallaban en su interior generando más daño, pero sus heridas curaban rápidamente, llego el momento del contra ataque, Ryden saco unas esferas metálicas de entre sus ropas y una la estrello para asi generar una densa capa de humo, Naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a tomar su cuchillo para asi pasar a una pose defensiva, pero ya era tarde, escucho un sonido detrás suyo, cuando giro para ver de qué se trataba, era la otra esfera, esta soltó un humo color morado, Naruto desgraciadamente inhalo un poco, salto lo más que pudo para escapar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue estrellarse con una pared, uso una vez más su habilidad del aire comprimido para despejar todo el humo de la ya deteriorada casa, se recargo en la pared para luego escupir sangre, Ryden se acercó a paso lento y procedió a dar la explicación de todo lo sucedido.-

-Veras Naruto, Ya te diste cuenta de esto ¿no? La espada que creíste haberme roto, en realidad estaba predestinada a eso, por eso contenía el veneno más fuerte de la zona, el humo que acabas de inhalar solo ha reducido el tiempo de vida que te queda, asi que disfruta de una muerte lenta y dolorosa-Dijo el mientras caminaba para marcharse de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más, una cadena le atravesó el abdomen, el miro hacia abajo mirando la cadena que le había atravesado el cuerpo mientras decía una y otra vez-Imposible…imposible… ¡IMPOSIBLE! ES QUE ¿TAMBIEN A TU PROPIA MADRE? ¿NO VASTO CON TU PADRE?-Gritaba mientras volteaba, solo para ver a un Naruto semiconsciente, otras 3 cadenas salieron clavándose en distintos puntos, 2 en las piernas derecha e izquierda, y la cadena que antes estaba en su abdomen, ahora estaba en su mano derecha, mientras que la cadena que sobro esta en su mano izquierda, las cadenas lo voltearon a dirección a Naruto, este con paso lento se levantó y llego hasta Ryden, él estaba volando mínimo 1 metro de altura ya que las cadenas que salían de la espalda de Naruto lo mantenían a esa distancia, Ryden volteo su vista hacia arriba sabiendo muy bien lo que seguía, una quinta cadena salió de la espalda de Naruto para sostener su cabeza y hacerlo mirar fijamente a los ojos, Naruto levanto la vista y sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran de un rojo brilloso, un rojo intenso y rabioso, con sed de venganza, mantuvieron contacto visual por alrededor de 10 segundos, en dichos 10 segundos, Ryden le dijo a Naruto-"No sabes lo que te espera, Dark Hero"-Mientras que su vida se acababa, Cuando el cayó muerto, Naruto cayo inconsciente.-

 **Imperial-san:**

 **Hola xD, pues bueno creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora** **en todos los fanfics que llevo (contando los eliminados y los secretos xD) lamentablemente nose si les haiga gustado la pelea, fue algo que me estuve pensando un poco y nose como haiga quedado. En fin unas cuantas noticias importantes son el tema de los Links, esto lo pospondré hasta que pueda solucionar los problemas que surgieron xD, también que esta vez pondré una meta de 3 reviews ¿Por qué 3? Pues illuminati confirmed ok no xDD, simplemente porque quiero más o menos un fecha de entrega, osea que para los 3 reviews deberé tener el fanfic listo, nose cuanto tardara y eso me asusta un poco no lo voy a negar, pero ñaaa no le tomare mucha importancia y si no llega en un buen tiempo subiré algún capitulo, sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos a la otra.**


	3. Aclaraciones

_**3/12**_

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos_ "

 _~Recuerdos~_

 **~Proters The Caliums~**

 **-Aclaraciones-**

-Todos los que estuvieron presentes en la batalla anterior (Naruko, Hirako, Noha y los que sobrevivieron a dicha batalla) estaban reunidos en una mesa, Hirako, Noha y Naruko no entendían nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué paso con Ryden y Naruto?, ¿Dónde estaban?, estas y más dudas pasaban por la mente de estos 3 espectadores, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un joven de no más de 18 años, su cabello era negro y le llegaba al cuello, tiene ojos negros, vestía una capa negra con algunos detalles rojos, camino hasta ponerse en el centro de esa mesa, por su apariencia y la posición en donde estaba sentado se deducía que era el líder, los soldados presentes se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia, Naruko, Hirako y Noha no lo hicieron ya que no lo conocían, solo se quedaron expectantes, el líder tomo el informe que estaba en la mesa, justo delante de su asiento, lo leyó detenidamente, analizando cada palabra, cuando parecía que por fin iba a hablar la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir, esta vez era Naruto, Naruto traía su capa puesta, esta se encontraba abierta mostrando que Naruto tenía vendado el hombro derecho, caminaba con unas muletas ya que le costaba caminar, y no era la herida, está ya había curado, lo que le afectaba era el veneno, el que parecía el líder lo miro y dijo. -¿Estas bien?... estas hecho trizas jajá- Dijo con un tono un poco burlesco mientras se reía un poco, a Naruto esto no le agrado, y tomando asiento en una de las sillas dijo.-

-¿Yo? Estoy mejor que nunca… Bueno el enemigo era un poco duro eso es todo Itachi- Ahora el líder, identificado como Itachi, lo miro y pregunto -Naruto, Nos estamos en una situación crítica, ¿comprendes el por qué?- Naruto lo miro mientras dejaba las muletas de lado.-

-Si… ¿es por involucrar a civiles?... o será que.- Dijo Naruto un poco asustado mientras miraba a itachi, este solo asintió se levantó de su silla, puso sus ojos en Naruto y dijo.

-Asi es… Saque el final malo- Itachi puso un semblante triste mientras se recargaba en la pared, un aura depresiva lo cubría, Naruto para consolarlo un poco, se acercó a él, no sin antes tomar sus muletas evidentemente, le dio una palmada en el hombro, ya que itachi se encontraba en posición fetal.-

-Calma calma, todos fallamos la primera vez, es algo Natural- Naruto lo intentaba consolar pero él lo sabía muy bien, le había puesto un juego en el cual solo había 1 final malo, y era súper difícil de sacarlo, pero parecía que itachi y las visual novel no se llevaban bien, itachi se puso de pie mientras le agradecía a Naruto por el apoyo, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo… "¿Qué diablos?", después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, cada quien tomo su respectivo asiento, Itachi fue el primero en tomar la palabra.-

-Atención a todos los presentes, en especial a ustedes 3- Volteo hacía con Naruko, Hirako y Noha-Procederé a explicar detalladamente lo que está pasando, con ayuda de Naruto por supuesto, primero que nada debemos remontarnos al inicio de todo, pero antes, ¿todos saben cómo fue que se extinguieron los dinosaurios?-Esa pregunta descoloco a la mayoría de la gente ¿eso que tenía que ver con esto?, haciendo caso omiso todos los presentes asintieron, Itachi continuo-Bien, verán esto es lo que paso…

 _-Hace miles de a_ ñ _os, cuando los dinosaurios habitaban la tierra, ocurrió algo, un meteorito impacto contra el planeta tierra, o eso es lo que todos creen, la verdad fueron dos meteoritos los que impactaron, el primer meteorito contenía un mineral que ciertamente no era del planeta tierra, este mineral por alguna razón dio vida a la evolución, pero no era una evolución que daría vida a la humanidad ni nada por el estilo, era una evolución que le daría a los dinosaurios más poder, pero estos planes se alteraron cuando el segundo meteorito impacto, destruyendo asi el meteorito que contenía dicho mineral, por alguna razón al ser destruido el meteorito que contenía el mineral, dicho mineral dejo de existir, dándole solamente a algunos dinosaurios la evolución, esta evolución no pudo completarse al cien por ciento ya que el segundo meteorito extinguió a todos los dinosaurios, el mineral continuo trabajando después de que los dinosaurios murieran, evolucionando los cadáveres de los dinosaurios, hasta copiar un aspecto que se había generado tras el impacto del segundo meteorito, estoy hablando del "Pliopithecus", es lo que se le podía considerar el primer tipo de evolución, con el paso de los años el humano fue evolucionando cada vez más, hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora el "Homosapien sapien", los que traían consigo el mineral copiaron cada aspecto de la evolución.-_

-En resumen… ¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?-Pregunto Naruko al no haber comprendido del todo.-

-Les estoy diciendo como se generaron los poderes que ustedes tienen ahora, en resumen… ustedes no son humanos.-Dijo Itachi mientras miraba a Naruko.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡eso no puede ser verdad!, ¡claro que somos humanos!-Decía Naruko una y otra vez.-

-Es verdad Naruko, nosotros no somos completamente humanos-Esta vez fue Naruto quien tomó la palabra-Tras el paso del tiempo hemos adquirido genes de humanos pero nosotros no somos cien por ciento humanos, nadie con habilidades es humano, copiamos todos los aspectos de los humanos, desde sentimientos hasta el cuerpo físico, en realidad nosotros estamos diseñados para pelear-Termino de decir Naruto, Naruko lo miraba incrédula, al igual que Noha y Hirako, Itachi continuo con la explicación.-

-Nosotros la Asociación P.T.C no estamos haciendo nada malo, los poderes son una cosa monstruosa, estos pueden llegar a quitarle la vida a miles de personas, es por eso que acabaremos con la organización que le está dando poderes a los humanos, los humanos no están preparados para soportar tal poder, asi que Naruko, Noha y Hirako, únanse a los P.T.C y cada una de sus dudas se resolverá ¿Qué dicen?-Naruko y compañía pensaban en esto seriamente.-

-Bien aceptare solo para saber que paso con Ryden-Poniéndose de pie, Hirako fue la primera en hablar y aceptar el trato.-

-Creo que quieres decir aceptamos-Dijo Noha también poniéndose de pie, solo quedaba Naruko, este le dio una mirada rápida a Naruto, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió, Naruko imito la acción de sus compañeros y dijo.-

-Acepto, con la condición de que respondan todas nuestras dudas en este momento, eso te incluye Naruto-nii.-

-Claro claro-Decía Naruto sin darle mucha importancia.-

-Después de explicarle a los 3 nuevos miembros que era la P.T.C a que se dedicaban que paso con Ryden y muchas otras cosas todo se calmó relativamente, a Hirako y a Noha le costaba creer eso fue cuando llego Itachi.-

-Vengan todos.-Itachi salió tan rápido como entro en la sala en la que estaban, los integrantes lo siguieron a lo que parecía un cuarto de vigilancia, Itachi rebusco entre las cosas sacando un disco, lo tomo y se dirigió a otra sala de esa gran instalación, volvieron a seguir a Itachi este los condujo a lo que parecía una sala de presentaciones-Tomen asiento-Todos hicieron caso a esta orden, Itachi procedió a meter el disco que había agarrado con anterioridad y lo puso en el reproductor dándole "play" el video empezó a reproducirse, era la pelea entre Naruto y Ryden, todos miraron esa pelea, dándole varias miradas a Naruto por los impresionantes movimientos que este tenía, Itachi le puso pausa al video en el minuto en que Ryden le clavo la mini espada a Naruto-Lamento pausar el video en un momento tan emocionante per…-

-¿Emocionante? ¡Mi hermano pudo haber muerto! Naruto ¿Por qué haces esto? Pones tu vida en peligro ¿para qué?-interrumpió Naruko, Naruto solo se limitó a mirarla y decirle un "Deja que Itachi prosiga por favor... Esto me interesa", Naruko solo pudo obedecer al escuchar el tono de seriedad de su hermano.-

-Como decía esa espada tenia veneno-Itachi volvió a poner "play" y detuvo la escena donde Naruto estaba en medio del gas venenoso-Ese gas también tenía veneno... Kakashi ahora-cuando dijo eso el mismo científico que los había interrogado la otra vez apareció, este se llevó a Noha, Hirako y Naruko a otra sala separada de esta, dejando a Itachi y a Naruto solos-Le pedí que se las llevara, será un problema cuando se den cuenta de que "Tenshi Kuro" está muerto.-Se apresuró a decir Itachi al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto, este asintió y Itachi continuo con la explicación-Dime lo que recuerdas de la pelea-Dijo Itachi pausando el video en la parte en la que Ryden se iba del lugar.-

-Recuerdo hasta esa parte, donde él me explicaba que la espada contenía veneno, después de eso caí inconsciente.-

-Pues es una parte de lo que paso-Dijo Itachi poniendo "play", Naruto observo como él se levantaba y le atravesaba el abdomen con unas cadenas que él conocía muy bien.-

-Espera estas diciendo que ¿adquirí los poderes de mama?, imposible no los robe, no de ella, ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Naruto levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.-

-No es solo eso… Hemos echo una investigación cuando estabas inconsciente y tus cadenas son el doble más fuerte que las de tu madre, el poder de aire comprimido es triple veces más fuerte que lo de tu padre... lo que digo es que los hijos de los Proters adquieren la habilidad de cada padre, más una habilidad totalmente nueva, o bu…-

-¡Imposible! No puede ser posible, si Naruko tiene estas dos habilidades más su habilidad inestable ¡podría matarla!-Comento Naruto interrumpiendo a Itachi.-

-No solo eso, podría correr peligro el mundo completo-Itachi lo dijo con un tono serio, ¿esto podría llegar a tal escala?, la respuesta era si-

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, una cura debe de haber una cura, Naruko está en peligro… ¡Itachi lo prometiste!-Decía Naruto mientras soltaba las muletas y caminaba a paso lento en dirección a Itachi.-

-Y lo cumpliré, no dejare que tu hermana salga lastimada… Lo prometí a costa de mi vida ¿lo recuerdas?-Se defendió Itachi mientras Naruto se ponía frente a el.-

 _"No sabes lo que te espera, Dark Hero"_

-El sonido de el video los saco de su mundo, poco sabían que esas palabras en realidad cobrarían sentido, se aproximaba una gran guerra, que tendrían que luchar sin descanso, Naruto recordara esas palabras por siempre, eso estaba asegurado.-

 **El fin xD, Me apresure a escribirlo porque quería decirles Feliz Año! xD**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya viene ya que me ha entrado la inspiración xD**

 **Como siempre cualquier erro de ortografía o alguna incoherencia con el fic coméntenmelo y lo resolveré tan rápido como pueda**

 **Soy imperial y nos leemos hasta la otra xD**

 **/N/A-Siendo serios nose mucho de esto de la teoría de la evolución, me interesa el tema, he hecho una investigación algo corta y según las fuentes que he leído el "Pliopithecus" es el prototipo por llamarlo de alguna forma más antiguo, si estoy mal favor de corregirme/**


End file.
